Wishful Thinking
by Haoi
Summary: Logan hated how Carlos was so destructive, then again he did promise to clean it all up. This got the smart boy to think about, and wish, that he could at least teach him something that his parents may have not done when he was young. Little did he know that Carlos wished for something else as well.


**A/N - Hi! Well I don't think I promised anything this week but I did mention a hiatus last time, I would still take that hiatus as I need to work on my school. I guess I'll see you guys after my prelims and hope you wish me luck :3**

**I have to say that this has been on my mind ever since at my dad's birthday. He invited his friend, who took his son and daughter with him, and I have to say, I was captivated at how childish he was. Well he _was _six and he kept asking questions. I wrote down some information and I said I was going to use it for a fanfic...so here it is. Also he complained about my messy room, much like Logan is in this fanfic :3**

* * *

**_Wishful Thinking_**

* * *

Logan was annoyed, well lets say he was far from being annoyed. He was furious at what was happening around him. His roommate has caused a ruckus again not realising his actions. He sighed as he ran a hand through his brunette hair. After that he started picking up the broken pieces of what looks like a vase, that Logan has purchased just a couple of weeks ago, and cleaned it up. He looked to the clock and he realised that he was late for school. He dropped the pieces into a small dustpan and ran to his room and grabbed his stuff and left the apartment.

The college life wasn't so bad in fact he loved going. He loved the lectures and the things he learned. Sure he got teased by it but he didn't really care; he thought of it as him learning something useful in life while the people that teased him were suffering a dead end job. A small smile appeared from his face as he entered the hall and he took his seat.

His mind wandered off to the mess he had to clean up though and that made him groan to himself. He couldn't help but become annoyed again at the amount of messed he saw and that was just during his morning jog. He didn't even notice his roommate about the place and he thought he might have already fleeted the scene. He sighed as he focused his head back to the lecturer.

* * *

Logan was the last person out of the class as he stayed behind to talk to the teacher. He always did it and the teachers always loved it for him to just talk to them, be it a question on the subject or just normal talk about current affairs and news; either way Carlos just found it way too boring as he stood outside the door waiting for Logan.

The pale boy walked out from the classroom saying goodbye to the teacher then turning to see Carlos and he instantly gave him an angry glare. The Latino was shocked but then he guessed why the boy was giving him an angry glare. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head turning away from the pale boy.

"Care to explain the mess left inside the apartment today?" Logan finally asked.

Carlos gulped, "Well you see I lost my keys but then I remembered you didn't give me one and then I looked at the clock and I was late for class so I rushed out knocking the vase that you bought…I'm sorry Logie!"

The smart boy rubbed his face with his hand and sighed out heavily. He just shrugged it off before walking with the Latino to the cafeteria to look for James and Kendall.

When they got there they were already being called over by the two and the other two walked to them. Logan sitting beside Kendall while Carlos sat beside James.

"So what's up?" Kendall asked and Logan just sighed.

"You know. Same old same old." The smart boy said flashing a glare at Carlos and the Latino tensed and looked away.

"Did he do something wrong again?" James asked with a raised eyebrow and Logan nodded, the pretty boy gave a laugh then patted Carlos on the back. "Dude I'm sure Logan doesn't mind but you have to be more careful right Logan?"

Logan was hesitant but he then nodded before taking out lunch from his bag. He saw Carlos eagerly looking and he knew the boy forgot to pack lunch again from his stupid key looking, that he didn't even have. Logan did the best he could do and halved the sandwich and gave the better half to Carlos. The Latino smiled before taking the sandwich and eating it, smiling at the taste. Logan couldn't help at how Carlos smiled like this, he liked taking care of Carlos but there was the occasional time where he would drive the pale boy insane.

"So what are you guys going to do after school?" Kendall asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Well I wanted to clean up the mess I made." Carlos said shocking the three in the group.

"I'll help you if that's the case, but you actually better do the work." Logan said offering his help and Carlos agreed.

When the bell rang for the rest of the day lectures everyone fled and went to their separate classes, Logan excited about the classes again as you would.

* * *

When Carlos and Logan got back home, the Latino immediately got to his knees and picked up the remaining pieces of the poor vase he managed to knock over. Logan was just watching at how the boy actually kept his word for once and then smiled as he helped him.

When they were done with that Logan got up and went to his bedroom and placed his bag and remerged a second later. Seeing that Carlos was still cleaning up his mess Logan decided that he should treat the tanned skin boy for dinner. He smiled as he saw the Latino trying to pick up the cushions and paper on the floor turning around and smiling at Logan.

"Where do I put these papers?" He asked.

"Just leave them on the coffee table." Logan said taking the cushions from Carlos' other hand and placing them on the sofa. "Hey…Carlos after this…How about I treat you to dinner?"

Carlos was shocked but then smiled thinking about going to the diner he loved so much. "Can we go to the diner?"

Logan smiled seeing the boy smile then nodded telling the Latino to go back to work.

-x-x-x-

Carlos was digging in to the food he had ordered, obviously worked up a sweat cleaning up the whole apartment. They finished hours later and was just now dining in a nearby diner. They sat in a booth where they can see the park. This park was best for it's trees and clean grass. Everyone in the whole of college loved this place but tonight it was empty. Logan was confused and looked at his watch; six o'clock. That park is usually filled with people till eight. The night hasn't even approached yet and still the park was empty. He heard Carlos burp out loud and he looked at his friend.

"Sorry." He said wiping away a stray ketchup from his lip. "So are you planning on eating or just stare at the park?"

"Yeah Yeah." Logan said smiling then taking a fry and eating it. "Why is the park empty?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we got told in the school but I doubt it."

Logan looked at the park again, he sighed then looked at Carlos who was sneaking into his plate for a fry. Logan just smirked and gave him the whole plate. He wasn't all that hungry.

As he watched his friend wolf down his burger and fries he gave a slight chuckle. How can someone eat like that? He would never eat like that. He would always take cleanliness over sloppiness. Carlos was wiping his face with his hands then gave a burp; yeah definitely cleanliness.

There was a sharp contrast between the two boys sitting in the booth. Kendall has outlined them once or twice before but Logan paid no mind to them until he noticed it today. He knows that he likes being clean while Carlos was…yeah he knew that he can mess up anything with just a snap of a finger. He also knew that Logan likes to read books and study while Carlos spent most of his money trying to get a stupid games console that he constantly rots his brain with; he didn't really know how the boy got in college in the first place. The last thing he noticed is that Carlos thought that all the things Logan did were boring as hell while Logan thought that all the things Carlos does was stupid and pointless.

Logan sighed as he saw Carlos wiped his face with his hands then wiped them on his shirt. He watched as the Latino noticed that he just stained his shirt but then shrugged and kept eating the last remaining bites of the burger.

Logan just couldn't believe that he lived with a person like him, sure he was a breath of fresh air and made him realise that there are other things in his life other than his family but he couldn't help but wonder: What if Carlos was still a kid, like the age of eight or something, and Logan thought him ideals and manners? Well proper manners.

Carlos looked at Logan with a suspicious eye. He could tell whenever the smart boy was deep in thought: he would stare blankly into space and his eyes are half lidded as if he was tired. He coughed to grab the boy's attention. Just as soon as he did Logan was raising one eyebrow.

"You done thinking?" The Latino asked as he smirked.

"Yeah, ready to go?"

Carlos nodded and both the boys left the diner and Logan directed the Latino to the park saying that he wanted to investigate the park for what was wrong. Logan managed to see that there was nothing wrong just that it was empty. Eerily empty.

He sat on the park bench near the playground watching as his friend rushed to the little equipment swinging on the swings then sliding down on the slides then climbing the jungle gym. Logan just shook his head at disbelief at how childish his friend was being right now and at that he was grateful that the whole park was empty.

"Carlos! Let's go home!" Logan cried out and he saw the Latino on the top of the jungle gym put.

"But Logie! Five more minutes please!" The Latino cried back.

"I am leaving you if you don't get here within five seconds, and you better bet that I would lock the door."

Carlos groaned out loud then climbed back down and he stood in front of the smart boy frowning. He said that he wasn't being fair but Logan said he didn't really care he was just tired.

The tanned boy basically whined and complained the way back to the apartment and Logan really did wish that he got to at least teach this boy some manners when he was young, not that he was being disrespectful to Carlos' parents but at least they could have thought him manners or not to whine or something simple like that.

He gave a sigh of relief as he opened the door to his apartment and Carlos immediately went to his room and closed the door. The Latino must have been tired from all the running about he did earlier and from all the food he ate.

Logan just shrugged and went to his own bedroom trying to cram a bit of studying before falling to sleep into his own bed. He did have a lot of things to do. He gave out a yawn but shrugged it off thinking he shouldn't really be yawning yet, it's only around nine o'clock at night. He took a medical book and sat down by his desk and opened it and then started reading.

Carlos sat on his bed staring at the moon, that was surprisingly big today. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen but he was too tired to actually investigate. He stripped out of his clothing and put on his favourite stripy pyjamas. He flopped on the bed and closed his eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Logan stirred in his sleep as he felt something wrap around his hip. It was warm and Logan relaxed to it. Then he suddenly tensed up thinking why there was someone sleeping beside him. He started squirming in his bed but the grip tightened and Logan widened his eyes as he lifted up the blanket and revealed a small, sleeping still, boy.

Logan looked closer at the boy and he realised that he was wearing pyjamas that were far too big for himself. He had coal black hair and his skin were tanned; just like Carlos. He tried pushing the hands away from his stomach to go and check on the door. As he did he heard the small boy whimper and Logan looked around to find something to substitute for himself; he found a pillow and just made the tanned little boy hug that instead. The whimpering stopped and he was fast asleep again.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy before leaving the room and heading for Carlos' room, he found that the door was opened and he peered in seeing that the Latino wasn't there. Logan panicked a little bit looking at the digital clock that was on the bedside table: 6:00 am. It was too early for the Latino to be even up so he wondered what was up.

"Logie?"

Logan turned around from the small voice that emanated throughout Carlos' room. He looked to see the small tanned skin boy rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the overgrown sleeve. He yawned loudly before trying to step closer to Logan but failing and tripping over the now long pyjama pants. The small boy fell flat on his face and Logan rushed towards him; seeing the boy's eyes tearing up.

"It's okay…" Logan said dusting the boy's knees. "…See? All better."

Carlos smiled and jumped into Logan's arms hugging him. He thanked the older boy and Logan pulled away.

"Don't get this the wrong way but who are you? And why do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm Carlos Garcia and I don't know why I know your name its just in my head!" The small boy chirped and pulled the pyjama pants up as it was slipping.

Logan couldn't believe it. Surely Carlos was just hiding somewhere and just hired his cousin or something to trick him. He looked around the room for a camera or a microphone.

"Okay this is quite the joke." Logan said as he stood up and kept looking around the room. "But please stop."

Carlos looked around the room with Logan he was giggling thinking it was just another game and he joined in. He shouted what Logan was shouting before and was jumping up and down.

"This is fun Logie!" Carlos cried out happily.

Logan just sighed and looked down on the little boy. This was impossible. He couldn't be Carlos or can he? He knelt down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder looking into those big brown eyes.

"Are you sure you're Carlos?"

"Sure am Logie." Carlos said feeling his cheeks to prove he was real. "See?"

Carlos was touching Logan's face with the long sleeves and he giggled. Trying to prove his point. Logan just gave a smile before pushing the hands away from his face.

"Okay. I believe you are Carlos but have you seen the other Carlos?" Logan asked.

He frowned when the small boy just shook his head and said that he was the real Carlos. There were no other Carlos around. He looked away from the small boy to look at the window; it wasn't open so that isn't an option. He wanted to phone Kendall or James about the incident but he was a bit scared leaving the boy behind. The thought suddenly crossed his mind: He hasn't asked for his age yet.

"Hey…um…Carlos?" He said seeing the boy look up from his place to look at him. "How old did you say you were again?"

"I'm eight." Carlos giggled showing Logan the sleeves, he figured he was trying to show him the number eight with his fingers but the sleeves were covering it; he found it almost cute.

"Just stay here while I make a quick phone call. Okay?" Logan smiled seeing the boy nod his head.

Logan went out of the room and into his. He took his cell phone and dialled Kendall's number. After a second or so the blonde answered.

"_Logan? What's wrong?"_

"It's Carlos. There's something wrong."

"_Why? Did he hurt himself? Is he playing a trick on you again? Did he break something?"_

"Well it's complicated come here and take James with you."

"_Right, I'll see you in ten minutes."_

Logan said goodbye and the line disconnected and he glanced over his shoulder to see the small Latino standing by the door frame. If anything this boy doesn't listen, just like Carlos.

"Logie I'm hungry." He moaned out loud and gave him the puppy dog eyes, which always works on Logan. "Can I have pancakes?"

Logan nodded and took the boy's hands and walked with him to the kitchen. He raised the boy and made him sat down on one of the tall chairs in the island as he opened the fridge to take out the pancake mix.

-x-x-x-

It took the Kendall and James twenty minutes to get to Logan's apartment and they knocked furiously on the door. Logan was still in the kitchen when he heard the fast knocking and he gave out a sigh as he left the kitchen only glancing once back to see the little boy discard the cutlery he was given to just use his hands. He shook his head side to side slowly smiling as he saw the mess he was making and made his way to the door opening it.

The minute it opened the two boys walked in rather fast, pushing the smart boy aside, and they headed for Carlos' room searching frantically.

"Where is he?" Kendall said realising that Logan was standing under the door frame.

Logan was about to say something when he felt hands grip his thigh. He looked down to see Carlos, scared about the two people searching around the room, hiding behind him. Logan moved aside and pointed at the scared figure.

"Here he is." Logan said and Carlos immediately looked at Logan, his eyes suddenly watering thinking that Logan was going to give him away.

Kendall and James laughed. They both thought the smart boy has gone insane and they approached Logan and James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay? That's not Carlos." the pretty boy said trying to feel Logan's head.

Kendall looked at the small Latino boy and he squinted his eyes for any features that Carlos had. Once he found the little birthmark beneath his lip his eyes widened.

"Um…Logan's right…" Kendall said watching James laughing as well.

"Oh no. Not you too?" James laughed again. "That can't be Carlos."

"But it is. See the birthmark." Kendall stated pointing at the little boy, which only made him more scared as he tried to cling to Logan but was being pushed back by the said smart boy.

"You know. I just noticed that too." Logan managed to say looking at Carlos more clearly, examining it. "But I'm still not convinced that, this little boy here is Carlos."

Carlos was close to crying at this point. He was still trying to hug Logan but failed, being pushed back by the smart boy.

"L-logie p-please d-don't g-give me away." Carlos sobbed as he wiped his eyes with the dirty sleeves.

"What? I'm not going to give you away." Logan smirked at how cute that was and he knelt down beside Carlos brushing the tiny hands away and wiping his face and tears. "What ever gave you that idea?"

The little boy stopped sobbing and pointed at the tall blonde and brunette who both had shocked faces. He quickly withdrew his hand and hugged Logan tighter trying not to cry.

"Okay…How come he knows you but not us?" James said and Kendall nudged him. "Ow. What?"

"Dude that doesn't matter right now. I'm pretty sure that's Carlos. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get here. Besides I bought those pyjamas for Carlos."

Logan looked at Kendall, he wanted to believe that the little boy was Carlos but he just can't. Maybe he can quiz him about stuff only Carlos would know? Well maybe not since he was just eight.

Logan pulled away and looked at the boy, he still had the scared expression whilst he looked at Logan with those wide eyes. Kendall approached the two and patted the small boy on the head making him flinch and shut his eyes closed.

"Easy there…I'm Kendall, don't you remember me?" The blonde asked and he frowned when he saw the small boy slowly shake his head.

"Logie there's bad people in your house." Carlos said trying to go near Logan again.

"They're my friends Carlos, they're your friends too." Logan said but the boy was just too shy to even look and kept hugging the pale boy.

"Okay this is confusing. Is he or is he not Carlos?" James asked.

"Well I believe he is." Kendall said stepping back from the two and standing beside James.

"Well I hate to cut this short and I would love to help your current predicament but I have better things to do." James was already at the door, opening it and then shutting it, before the other two adults could react.

"Wow what a di-" Kendall managed to stop himself before he can say the full word. "That wasn't very nice."

Logan nodded and pulled Carlos away. He picked up the little boy and placed him on the bed, he rolled up the messy sleeves and the pants so that he can walk properly. He glanced a look at Kendall still trying to grasp around the idea of a 'kid' Carlos.

"So what do we do?" Logan asked suddenly.

"How did this happen? Did you guys do anything mysterious or experienced anything yesterday?"

"Well we went to the diner then to the park. Carlos played on the playground there."

"Why?"

"It was empty so he took the opportunity, I didn't get it either."

Kendall gave out a sigh as he looked at Logan with worried eyes. Logan looked back with an eyebrow raised, he wasn't hiding anything else so why is he staring like that?

Carlos got off the bed and rushed to Logan's side tugging on the sweatpants he was wearing.

"Logie. Can I go to the toilet?"

"Yeah sure buddy here I'll show you where. I'll be back." Logan said to Kendall then left with Carlos to show him the bathroom.

When Logan got back Kendall was sitting on the bed still trying to think of an explanation.

"So nothing else happened?"

Logan nodded then he thought of the things he did yesterday. He did wish for Carlos to have a little bit of manners.

"I did wish for him to be a kid again so I can teach him some manners, maybe that's it?"

"Maybe. But how can a simple wish like that turn him into a little kid? Better yet is it reversible?"

Logan thought of the possibilities and his mind never crossed the fact that the wish, or some strange phenomenon-he was still sceptical, cannot be reversible. He sighed an just shrugged his shoulders before telling Kendall that he shall soon find out.

They heard the flushing of the toilet and their head turned to see Carlos walk in the room with a happy face now. He looked at Kendall then at Logan. Both boys smiled seeing the cute Latino but they didn't know how to take care of an eight year old.

"So now what?" Kendall asked. "I mean he can't just wear those all day, does Carlos have any clothes small enough for the mini version of him?"

Logan laughed at the word 'mini' but he shook his head saying that he didn't have any and they might have to buy some clothes. Kendall offered to buy some clothes for him and Logan nodded before standing up with him.

Kendall said goodbye and closed the door and it left Logan and Carlos alone in the hallway. Carlos was rocking back and forth, humming a little tune to himself before looking at Logan.

"Can I go outside to play?" He asked and Logan tensed.

"Carlos can you say please when you ask for things?"

"But you didn't say please Logie."

"Well…just start saying it from now on _please_…" Logan started and he saw the tanned boy nod his head with a smile.

"So can we please go outside and play?"

Logan was tensing up again. What would people say if they saw him with an eight year old? He just shook his head 'no' from the request and Carlos pouted. He was just frowning before he fiddled with his fingers.

"We could do it another day okay?" He finally said and he smiled seeing the boy happy again.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Logan standing up from the couch-where him and Carlos sat watching some stupid cartoon-and headed fro it. When he opened it he saw that it was James. He was holding a bag. Logan let the tall brunette inside and led him to the living room where Carlos still sat down staring at the TV mesmerised.

"Um…Carlos…James is here with some clothes." Logan said and the little boy looked at Logan then at James.

The little boy scampered off the couch and went to where the two older boys were. He tried his best to look into the bag but James had it pretty high up and he couldn't see.

"Lets get you changed." Logan said taking off the dirty and pyjamas, then getting the bag from James.

The bag contained simple clothing. A small red t-shirt and khaki coloured shorts. Logan smiled and pulled out shorts first before putting them on the small Latino; he then took put on the t-shirt. Afterwards the Latino pouted and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked the pouting Latino.

"I don't like the clothes. It itches." The Latino said scratching the red shirt.

James and Logan gave a laugh before looking down on Carlos. They smiled before telling him that he will have to get used to it. Carlos didn't want to get used to them and just wanted the pyjamas back but Logan told him that he can't always get what he wants, the Latino nodded at that but stayed sad.

"I'll take you out for ice cream later, okay?"

The smile was back on the tanned kid and he hugged Logan thanking him a lot of times before going back to the couch, climbing it and started watching the kids show that was on again.

"Are you sure you can take him outside? What if people start wondering about the whole incident?"

"I'll just tell them that he's Carlos' cousin and I'm just taking care of him. What happened to Kendall?"

"Got called to go to work. I have to go too, so I'll see you later?"

Logan nodded before glancing a look at Carlos before walking into his room. There may be a kid in the apartment but that doesn't stop him from studying. He sat on the chair, picked up the medicine book he was reading the previous night and started again; taking notes here and there.

Carlos was watching and laughing then he felt that Logan wasn't beside him. He looked around, a slight fear in his eyes before wandering around the apartment. He looked in the kitchen first then the other bedroom before looking at the door that was closed. He was hesitant before he twisted the doorknob then peered in. he saw Logan sitting by his desk reading a big book and he smiled seeing it as a story.

"Logie!" He said rushing inside the room climbing on his lap, making Logan lose the line he was on.

"What is it?"

"Read me the story you are reading."

Logan cocked an eyebrow before looking at the big, brown eyes. He sighed before explaining that it wasn't a story book. This caused the little kid to pout and his big, brown eyes suddenly went wet with sadness and Logan sighed.

"Okay, I don't have a story for you but can I at least finish this chapter, you can stay here if you want."

Carlos slowly nodded his head before hopping off the smart boy's lap and climbing onto his bed. He sat on the black sheets and looked around the room. He saw the bookshelf by the window and noticed all the colourful books. He then noticed trophies on the top of the shelf. He thought they were cool before his eyes glanced back down to the smart boy, who was still reading, and he felt a grin touch his face.

Logan was reading the book before he heard a squeak of the springboards of the bed. He glanced a look to see the small kid bounce up and down on the bed. He was bouncing up and down smiling and giggling, Logan couldn't help but notice how high he was bouncing. He dropped the book immediately and rushed to the bed holding out his arms.

"Carlos! Don't bounce so high or you'll fall." He cried out still extending his hand in case the kid did fall.

"I…Won't…fall…Lo…gie…" Carlos said between bounces.

Before he knew though Logan had an arm wrapped around his body. His arms squeezing him tight never letting go. Logan gave a sigh of relief when he saw that the kid was alright.

"Please, don't do that anymore. Okay?"

The kid saw the concerned look Logan gave and he nodded his head. He smiled again as he hugged Logan closer. He thanked him for being 'Safety Logan' and that made Logan really happy.

"Let's go for ice cream, okay?"

"Yay! Ice Cream!" Carlos cried out and pulled away from the hug and jumped down from the bed. He tugged on the boy's shirt before moaning for the genius to hurry up.

"Alright, Alright. Let's go find the bag again, that had some socks and shoes for you."

Carlos did a salute before exiting the room furiously looking for the bag. He found it and saw Logan putting on his shoes. He rushed to him and handed him the bag.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan said pulling out the shoes and socks. He was glad that Kendall got him something and he would have to repay him back. "Let's put on the socks first."

"No. I can do it." Carlos said taking the socks then struggling to put them on. When the smart boy offered his help but he just brushed them out of the way.

Logan gave a chuckle then just sat down opposite Carlos before watching the boy struggle to put on the socks, he did it eventually and Logan applauded his hard work. He then decided to help him with the shoes and they were off and out of the apartment.

-x-x-x-

They arrived at the ice-cream parlour just minutes later, Logan thanking Carlos for picking an apartment so close to one. They went inside and saw Kendall wearing his uniform and Carlos rushed up to the person.

"Kendall!" He cried out and hugged the tall blonde. "Logie said that you bought the clothes I am wearing now. Thank You!"

"Your Welcome, Carlos. Is Logan with you?"

Carlos nodded and pointed at the person looking through his wallet. The person looked up momentarily and waved before rummaging through his wallet again. Kendall held the boy's hand and walked to Kendall.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall whispered so that Carlos couldn't hear.

"He was getting bored and I did promise him an ice-cream if he wore the clothes."

"He said he liked them."

"I promised him ice-cream so he accepted them, sorry about that."

Kendall pouted before smiling again and went to the counter. He spoke with the person working there and he agreed that Kendall can take a break. He looked to see Logan and Carlos already sitting down on a booth smiling and laughing. He walked over and sat down opposite the two.

"Well now that I am on my break, what are you thinking of having Carlos?"

Carlos looked at Kendall then at the menu that was on the table. Picking it up then opening it, he looked at all the varieties before settling for a chocolate sundae.

Kendall nodded before standing up then ordering two, knowing that Logan doesn't like eating ice cream. After the sundaes were made he picked them both up and placed them on the table. He smiled seeing the boy's eyes widen at how much ice cream were there.

Logan chuckled as he watched Carlos stuff his face with the dairy product. He can hear him humming at taste. There was one bite and Carlos already had a mess around his face. Logan took a napkin and wiped the tanned kid's face from all the chocolate. Carlos thanked him before digging back in on the ice cream.

Kendall watched as Logan wiped the boy's face. He saw how caring he was to the little boy and he smiled, remembering the time he was this caring to his little sister back at home.

After all the ice cream has been eaten and Kendall having to pay for it all, much to Logan's annoyance, Logan and Carlos left the parlour. Kendall was still working and they said goodbye before leaving.

"Where are we going to next Logie?" Carlos asked, skipping beside Logan.

"I need to buy food for tonight so we have something to eat. Do you know any that you might like?"

"I want Corndogs and Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets." Carlos chirped and Logan laughed.

"We need to eat some vegetables too."

"But vegetables are boring and tastes horrible." Carlos moaned.

Logan laughed again. He looked at the entrance of the supermarket and they both went inside. Carlos was in awe at how big it was and he felt the grip in his hands get tighter. He looked at Logan and he quickly looked away seeing a stern look from his eyes. He nodded quickly knowing what the person meant. He saw Logan grab a basket before going to the frozen foods section.

Logan found the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and he showed it to Carlos and he smiled. He mentioned that he didn't want corndogs just now because he liked the nuggets better, something Logan would never hear the older Carlos say.

Throughout the whole time they were at the supermarket people kept noticing Logan and Carlos; complementing at how cute the little boy was. Carlos was shy seeing other people talk to Logan and all he did was hide behind the boy.

When they got to the check out, Carlos was still behind Logan, holding onto the sweats as they shuffled closer. He saw Logan dig into his pockets and took out some money and handed it to the checkout girl. The girl smiled and Carlos couldn't help but smile back as he kept gripping onto Logan. Logan thought it was cute seeing that Carlos was so shy but was now starting to warm up to people.

* * *

"But Logie, I told you. Vegetables are icky." Carlos moaned as he rolled the piece of broccoli around the white plate. He had already finished the nuggets and Logan had finished entirely. He was just waiting on the Latino to finish eating.

"Carlos didn't I say not to be picky?"

Carlos nodded before looking at Logan, he was giving the puppy dog eyes and Logan looked away.

"Carlos, don't look at me with those eyes. Don't you want to grow up strong like me?"

"And Kendall and James too?"

"Yes, Kendall and James too."

"I bet they don't have to eat vegetables all the time."

"Actually they eat more than me. But I still eat them. Come on Carlos, it's healthy."

"Well…okay." Carlos said picking the piece of green vegetable with the fork and eating it, scrunching his face at the taste before swallowing it. "It taste a little bit okay."

Logan laughed then patted Carlos on the head, he urged him to eat another one but the boy moaned again. Logan gave him the speech again and Carlos groaned then ate another one.

"Okay, that's enough but trust me, remember to eat your veggies or you wont be healthy like James or Kendall or me, okay?"

Carlos nodded before getting off the chair and yawning loudly. Logan looked at the clock seeing that it was bedtime and Logan got Carlos to go to bed.

Carlos happily complied and went to his room and Logan tucked him in, by the time dinner was started, Carlos was already in another giant pyjama. Kendall couldn't find suitable pyjamas for Carlos so he apologised but Logan was alright with it and by the looks of it Carlos did too.

"Night Night Logie!" He chirped before going to sleep.

"Good Night you little rascal." Logan rubbed his head before closing the lights and leaving the room.

* * *

Logan woke up to the chirping of birds outside his windows. He was about to move when he felt something was hugging him. The warmth resonated from the 'something' onto him. He pulled the blanket out of the way and he saw the familiar little kid. He sighed, thinking that it was only a dream but it was real.

Carlos woke up and saw that Logan was staring at him. He smiled at the smart boy and hugged him closer stating that he loved hugging his friend. Logan hugged back before pulling away again.

"I thought I told you to sleep in your own bed last night."

"I don't want to sleep by myself, it's really scary."

Logan just smiled at the comment before getting up. Carlos getting up with him. He rubbed his eyes, though his sleeves were still elongated, and yawned loudly.

"What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes again or something different?"

"I want pancakes, your pancakes are good!" He chirped and got out of the bed and headed outside before turning around and motioned Logan to hurry up.

The pale boy complied and he was on his way to the kitchen.

-x-x-x-

After breakfast, Logan was wary that he gave Carlos a lot of sugar as he saw the little boy run around the place. He wanted to stop the boy but he couldn't. he was too hyper and the minute another thing was knocked over that's when Logan took action.

"Logie!" Carlos stopped in his tracks. "I-I'm sorry Logie, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Carlos. Why Don't you get changed back into the clothes you were wearing yesterday."

"Why?"

"We're going to the park."

"Really?" Carlo was a little bit too excited and before Logan can nod or say 'yes' he had already rushed to get changed.

Logan just shook his head and cleaned up the mess the boy had made before going to his room and get changed. he remembered the exact scenario from a couple of days ago, when the older Carlos knocked over the vase, and he just wished for him to come back-sure the cute small boy was, well cute, but he did miss the older boy. Even though this smaller boy seems to be more responsible than the older one, he missed the cute remarks the other one did.

The minute he walked out of his room, fully changed; he saw Carlos on the floor trying to tie his shoes but Logan just smirked and helped the boy.

Once they were ready, they set off for the park.

"I can't wait to play on the slide and then on the swings then…"

"Okay, okay, one at a time." Logan calmed down the little boy before they saw the park. "See look it's empty so you can play by yourself."

"But I want to play with you." He moaned and Logan just shook his head 'no' "Please~"

"Okay but I won't slide down with you and climb."

"But Logie~"

"Okay. We'll see."

Carlos smiled before gripping Logan's hand hard and pulling him. Logan just smiled before picking him up for a piggy back ride and he ran to the park, Carlos laughing all the way to the playground.

Once there, Carlos sat on a swing and Logan was gently pushing him. He smiled seeing the happy tanned boy and he remembered the time Carlos was having fun being a child at the park a few days ago.

"Come slide down with me!" He said after the swing ground to a halt.

Logan just complied and they climbed the slide together. Logan sat down first then Carlos sitting in between his legs and they slid down the slide together. Both of them laughing all the way down.

-x-x-x-

When they got home, both the boys were tired. They both had a fun and tiring day at the park and they just collapsed on the couch. Logan fell asleep and Carlos also sleeping on his stomach both content with the day that they experienced.

-x-x-x-

Logan woke up again and noticed that it was nearly dinner time. He looked down on the boy but his eyes widened. This wasn't like the person he had seen just a couple of hours ago. It was the normal and older version of the little boy.

"Carlos! Wake up!" Logan said almost happy and shook the sleeping boy, that was still on his stomach.

"Logie I'm too sleepy, wake me up later." The deep voice from his sleep was like music to Logan's ears and he just shook the boy faster. "Okay, Okay I'm awake. What do you wan-"

The Latino couldn't finish the sentence as he was attacked by Logan with an embrace. He hugged him tightly and told him that he missed him dearly.

"I was never gone Logan. Wait. Why am I wearing clothes that are too small for me?!"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember a dream where you thought me manners and stuff."

"So it was just a dream to you. Whatever, I'm just glad you're back and I hope you do learn from your dream."

"Oh Trust me Logan I will…" Carlos said as he hugged Logan, feeling a bit awkward because he was still feeling the tight constricting of the clothes.

Logan then explained what happened to him for the past couple of days and Carlos thought that _he_ was dreaming. He just laughed at his face and Logan smacked him on the shoulder. He told him that he owe Kendall some money. Carlos complained and Logan just laughed.

Well at least Carlos' wish came true; one where Logan was laughing again, though he didn't know what happened exactly, he was still glad that it happened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I hoped you don't miss me too much. I will miss all of you though :C I promise to update the minute my prelims are over but for now this is my last time on the internet, apart on my phone. hehe**


End file.
